We are Frienemy!
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Bagi semua orang, hidup bertetangga itu sebenarnya enak, apalagi dalam hubungan pertemanan. Tetapi tidak bagi kedua penghuni notabene adalah tetangga yang saling bermusuhan, Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Arthur Kirkland.
**We are Frienemy!**

.

.

.

.

 **Warning**!

Beberapa kata tidak senonoh, Yaoi, OOC, Typo dan sejenisnya.

Genre dan Pair masih dipertimbangkan.

.

.

.

 **Axis Power : Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam kisah ini.**

Summary :

Bagi semua orang, hidup bertetangga itu sebenarnya enak, apalagi dalam hubungan pertemanan. Tetapi tidak bagi kedua penghuni notabene adalah tetangga yang saling bermusuhan, Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Arthur Kirkland.

.

.

Chapter 1 : dua alien (?) dari perumahan Blok A

.

.

Suatu kompleks perumahan blok A yang damai dimalam hari.

Seharusnya sih, memang 'damai'.

Iya, seharusnya—

 _ **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

 _ **Don't you dare look at him in the eye,**_

 _ **as we dance with the devil tonight**_

 _ **Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

 _ **Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine**_

 _ **(Dance with the devil —breaking Benjamin)**_

" _SHUT YOUR STUPID MUSIC OFF, YOU IDIOT_!" Teriak seorang pria bersurai pirang yang mendobrak masuk pintu masuk rumah tetangganya. Alis tebalnya berdenyut kesal, begitu ia memasuki ruang tamu, matanya menatap tajam sang tetangga yang tengah tersenyum tak berdosa sembari meminum bir dingin diatas sofanya

—Iya benar, tetangga yang merupakan seorang pemuda albino itu hanya mengenakan _boxer putih_ bergambar burung kuning serta kaus lengan bolong biru gelap. Tentu saja jika orang yang mendobrak masuk adalah seorang wanita, dipastikan bahwa orang itu akan mimisan karena melihatnya yang uhukGantengTapiUkeuhuk bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Sayangnya, yang medobrak adalah Arthur Kirkland. Seseorang yang dinobatkan sebagai 'pengaman Gilbert kedua' oleh warga kompleks Hetalia. Apa? Kenapa kedua? Karena yang pertama adalah adik sang pelaku sendiri, bernama Ludwig yang kini tengah menuntut ilmu dikota sebelah.

Jadilah, disinilah hanya Arthur yang bertugas sebagai 'pengaman Gilbert' yang tersisa.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!"

"eh? Ternyata Arthur. Ada apa, ya?" sapanya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Tentu saja disertai dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Melihat senyum tidak berdosa Gilbert, membuat urat kepalanya kembali tertarik,"APANYA YANG 'ADA APA, YA?' MATIKAN SPEAKERMU, GILBERT!" kini Arthur berjalan menuju speaker milik Gilbert dan mematikan speaker musiknya, mencabut beberapa kabelnya dan melempar speaker hitam berukuran kecil itu keluar jendela. Tentu saja sontak membuat wajah Gilbert menjadi horror dan histeris ala uke minta diperkaos, permisa.

"ARRRKK! SPEAKER GUEEE! KAN BARU GUE NYALAKAN!"

"LO MENGGANGGU TETANGGA ISTIRAHAT, IDIOT!"

"GUE BARU PULANG KERJA! LO TEGA GAK NGEBIARIN TETANGGA LO ISTIRAHAT SEBENTAR!"

"BODO AMAT! GUE UDAH MEMPERINGATKAN LO DARI DULU! KUPING LO BUDEG ATAU APA, HUH?!"

Dan— tentunya CD musik milik Gilbert segera dikeluarkan dari alat pemutar musik dan dipatahkan dengan tidak bersalahnya oleh Arthur, wahai permisa. Tidak hanya dipatahkan menjadi dua bagian, tetapi menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil dengan suara patahan yang memilukan.

 _ **Craakk! Craaakk!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! CD GUEEE! LU GAK _AWESOME_ BANGET SIH?! ITU KAN CD _LIMITED EDITION_!"

"KALO GUE GAK _AWESOME_ , MEMANGNYA KENAPA? LO GAK SUKA?" ucapan gak selow Arthur membuat cekcok mereka semakin memanas.

Inilah Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Arthur Kirkland, dua orang mahluk tidak diketahui spesiesnya yang secara teknis tinggal bersebelahan, terkenal tidak pernah akur sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jika manusia sejenis Gilbert Beilschmidt yang tidak pernah menuruti aturan, dan Arthur Kirkland yang terlalu terbawa emosi mulai bertengkar, sudah dipastikan membuat seluruh niatan yang dilakukan warga untuk mendamaikan mereka hilang begitu saja dan mundur seribu langkah dari mereka. Terkadang, selain adu mulut, adu pukul sering terjadi diantara mereka.

 _ **BUK! DUAK!**_

Pukulan dilayangkan oleh Gilbert.

"GANTI RUGI LO, ALIS TEBAL!"

"LO DULUAN YANG MULAI, GIT!"

 _ **BUK! BUK! DUAAK!**_

Balasan pukulan dilayangkan kepipi Gilbert

Walaupun demikian, jika ditanya "siapa orang pertama yang kalian minta pertolongan?" dan" siapa yang kalian sangat percayai selain keluarga" maka Gilbert akan menjawab "Arthur" ataupun sebaliknya.

—itupun dengan SANGAT terpaksa, wahai pembaca.

"WOY ALIS ULAT BULU! LO NGERUSAK PINTU RUMAH GUE LAGI?!" teriak Gilbert begitu mengetahui pintu masuk rumahnya telah hancur didobrak dengan 'indahnya' oleh Arthur.

"LO DULUAN YANG BIKIN MASALAH, ALBINO ASEM!"

"APA LO BILANG?!"

Well, mungkin saja demikian. Jika adu cekcok dan bogem indah sejenis ini tidak diperpanjang.

* * *

— **Mari kita berharap saja keadaan ini cepat selesai, Amin. (Aka : Kenapa mereka gak minggat aja sih?! Kawin aja kek, biar kompleks ini tenang!)**

 **Quote of the day : warga perumahan blok A (serta asosiasi Fujodan perumahan blok A)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira apakah ada yang suka world x uke!Prussia?


End file.
